impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Varenel the Shadow
'General Boss and Battleground Information' The guide was partly copy-pasted from CorruptionOfLOL's "How to Corrupt Varenel's LOL" guide From impossiblebosses.com Thus the awesome humor and knowledge lying behind this guide. The fight against Varenel is pure survival. Varanel the Shadow is best understood throughout his means to evoke chaos and terror among his enemies. Varanel will try to terrifiy and paralyse you, seperate you from your teammates and hunt you down one by one once you are left behind in solitude. To overcome him you as a team have to stand together, meeting his chaos with consistent position play and swift reunification whenever he forces you to seperate from your teammates. In addition to that you will try to nullifiy his healing, protect the acolytes from being killed by Varanel and bring him down an acceptable amount of Hitpoints. Varanel fights usually turn out to be very good or very bad. 'Boss Stats and Information' Varanel has a chance to occasionally spawn 1-2 minions on each succesful attack. Varanel is a darkness Boss.Warlock's Torment and Death Knight's Obliterate will deal only 80% damage Priest's Omni Flash and Paladins Righteous Strike will do bonus damage. The Shadow boss is immortal during Normal Form.Dropping his Hp to 0% will only result in him healing himself instantly up to 6% of his maximum Hp.Thus he must be finished off during Weakend State. Varanel devours the souls of the fallen ones.Therefore evertime a player dies he gets healed by 450hp. Everytime he kills an acolyte he will also be healed by. Along the perimeter of the are there are to be found eight beacons with altars in between.The beacons are empty at the start.Every 10- 20sec a beacons gets populated with an acolyte.Varanel will attempt to kill them through the fight(on E+Difficulty).Onces all eight beacons have been filled by acolytes they will banish their master into Weakend State. 'Upgrades On Easy Difficulty' Vanerel starts autoattacking nearby acolytes. 'Upgrades on Moderate and Normal Difficulty' Varanel will use SoulCall alot more. Also spawns 3 shades everytime if possible (3 Acolytes in the beacons) Varanel starts with 70% Hitpoints instead of 30% 'Upgrades on Hard Difficulty' 'Abilities' 'Resilient Armour V' Varanel reduces all incoming magic damage by 85% and all physical damage by 60%. Values reduces to zero % for Weakendstate 'Corruption' This is an awesomely named move which summons, quite literally, a shadow that follows the closest player around until it disappears, which can take a while. Don't worry, though! The shadow does nothing! It doesn't need to, after all, because there's a big purple pool of death and destruction that surrounds the shadow. That is what you should worry about. If the Corruption is following you, all you need to do is keep moving forward. Stopping for a second or sharply changing your direction without your invulnerability active will cost you a chunk of HP, and standing around thinking you can ignore it will cost you your life. 'Devour:' Devour turns the day to night, and a purple circle of death slowly expands from Varenel. A small AOE of continuous damage surrounds the boss, and this AOE is also growing slowly(goes through invulnability). After a few seconds of this, everything within 800 range will take 3000 burst damage. 'Extract Soul:' This summons three Shadows that surround a random player and rapidly deplete his/her hitpoints every 0.5 depending on Difficulty until the player dies. There is absolutely nothing this player can do once the spell has been cast, as they are completely paralyzed and unable to move, cast, or even use their invulnerability.Shadows have 200hp. and can be taken down one by one. The player is only freed on death or when all shadows are killed. NOTE: Varanel will preferably target the player that is most seperated from his teammates, most far away from Varanel. 'Soul Fire:' This spell summons small purple rings that each move from aaltar along the edge of the arena towards the center where the annihilate.They also leave white Trails on the ground that do considerable damage if you stay on it.The number of rings released increases by time.(Goes 2,2,3,3,3,4,4,4.4) 'Terror:' The Boss counterable channeling spell.Varanel get invulnable,heavily slows all players continuously and starts summoning around 13 skeleteons archer&warrior and cursed souls over 6 seconds .Also does 300 damage per second Furthermore Cursed souls have will deal vengeance damage to the foe who ended their live equal to the letal damage. On Very Easy he won't spawn Cursed Souls on Terror. 'Soul Call:' When this ability is used, Varenel spawns 1-3 Shades depending on difficulty and amount of Acolytes in the beacons. Each Shade moves from his position towards one of the Acolytes along the edges of the map. When a Shade and an Acolyte collide, they will annihilate each other. As you may remember: If you don't protect the Acolytes, you have almost no chance of victory. Thankfully, the Shades have 25 HP, and can easily be taken care of by a normal attack from any class, even a Priest. They can also be Taunted.(Will vanish if they touch warrior/paladin). If you are a Warrior or Ice Mage who wants to handle them with your respective AOE's, beware that you aren't already too close to an Acolyte when you cast it: If you killed both a Shade and its intended target, you might as well have not have done anything at all. 'Shadow Call:' Shadow Call is Varenel's rather... unique way of teleporting around the arena. He sends out his Shadow, a dark and transparent version of himself, towards a member of the group to chase and attack that player. When this Shadow lands its first successful hit, it will be replaced with the boss, himself. There are some circumstances (For example: while in the middle of casting Devour) in which Varenel will unable to teleport, but his Shadow has been called. In this case, the Shadow will just continue to attack its target until Varenel is once again available for teleportation.The obvious problem with shadow call is that the boss in nontargetable for a few seconds,changes target and that he might teleport to an unaware player at the edge and kill the acolyte nearby next. 'Shadowmeld:' Varenel splits up into three invulnerable Shadows of himself going after three different players. When they land a succesful attack on that player Varanel will emerge from the Shadow and teleport to that players immediatly. If Varanel was casting a channeling spell before he will finish that one first and shadows will go havoc on players until the spell has ended. Shadowmeld is especially a tactical move that creates chaos among players, nullifies dps and seperates you from your allies. Also shadowmeld is targeting preferable players close to Acolytes. Players unaware or careless of their positioning will consequently often lower the chances for victory through letting him teleport to acolytes. 'Siphons Seal:' Varanel summons a Seal to regenerate his HP. The Seal regenerates him 450hp each seconds and damages foes if they step on it.Any damage Varanel receives will break the Seal causing nearby units have their movementspeed reduces greatly. 170 hp per ghost 'Awaken:' Varanel unleashed his fury upon his enemys with a terrible roar,showing his truly demonic powers.He extends his deadly wings to fly a short distance in the direction he is facing (more like a jump) and crush down his opponents.Kills everthing on his way or nearby.Also does considerable landing damage.However an unerringly sign that the boss is going to cast awaken during the next 10seconds are his claws that start to glow from the inner demonic wrath.So once this happens you should lay a finger on your D key and get ready if you are anyway near the boss.Similar to Bute's pummel Awaken also kills units that are directly standing behind the boss when the spell is cast.Therefore all melee classes should be extra attentive or else will die. Also notice that Varanel will remove every buff on players that are standing in the landing area before dealing the landing damage. That means that if you have been standing in range of Awaken at the start of the cast and pressed D to avoid the letal damage you need to move out of the line to avoid the damage you receive from landing. Else you will propably die or at least receive another ton of damage. 'Infinity Status- Soul Call and Soul Release' 'Stage I:Soul Call' At the start of the ultimate each beacons where the acolytes are normally standing gets filled by a obsidian statue.Varenel spawns a zippy, black, ghostlike projectile which will head from the center directly towards a statue.When the projectile collides with the statue, it will create a mini explosion that deals 1300 damage, spawn one to two minions at the impact site, and bounce off in the direction of a non-adjacent statue. It continues to bounce around in this manner for 9 bounces. During this stage, your goal is to kill the skeletons that spawn and avoid the damage of impact. If you are standing behind an altar (as you should be), whenever the projectile collides with the statue on either side of you, you will take impact damage. To avoid it, keep an eye on the projectile and move behind the statue adjacent to the one about to be hit. In this way, you know that you will not be hit by the impact and the projectile will not be able to bounce to you until it hits a non-adjacent statue, giving you ample time to reposition yourself behind your pillar and kill the skeletons that just spawned. The shadow projectile will always target the obsidian statue with the most ppl nearby.Thus distributing is a good idea. 'Stage II: Soul Harvest:' The projectile starts to move much faster now, and collisions no longer produce skeletons.Also it's movement is randomized. Instead, they produce a much more deadly explosion that will, if not kill you outright, bring you within an inch of death. The AOE is the same, so you can dodge it by sidestepping like in stage 1. However, the increased speed of the projectile makes that a risky endeavor, at best. Instead, you want to wait behind your pillar, completely still, for the projectile to bounce towards either of the statues adjacent to your position. When that happens, activate your invulnerability and move directly into the impact. In doing so, your invulnerability should make you dodge the damage and you will emerge on an empty beacon, where you will be out of harm's way for the remainder of the ultimate. From this position, don't forget to kill any skeletons left behind from stage I.Once all statues have been Wrecked, all skeletons still alive will disintegrate, each one granting Varenel a 200 HP heal. 'Special Move - Varanels Immortality and Weakendstate' As mentioned above , an Acolyte will spawn randomly every 10-20 seconds in one of the eight beacons. When all beacons have been filled with Acolytes, they will sacrifice themselves in a ritual to temporarily seal Varenel into a Weakened State. They gave their lives so that you may have a chance to strike at Varenel, so do not waste this opportunity and let their sacrifice be in vain! While in Weakened State, Varenel is teleported to the center of the arena, where he remains.He also looses his armor reduction completly,but instantly gains 3600 hitpoints (~12%) of his maximum hp at the start of Weakend State. Requiem : After 12 seconds , Varenel breaks free from his Weakened State with a fury that can only be sated with your blood. He becomes invulnerable and Exclaiming,"Death Rages!", he unleashes all of his pent up rage in his explosive Requiem. Luckily, it's extremely easy to dodge, as it makes a simple 45-degree, 8-axis pattern and doesn't hit anywhere else, so you can just sit between two lines of Requiem and laugh.Of course, once he realizes that you're all doing this, it only serves to piss him off even further and he channels his anger into two huge sweeping lines of energy, that will start in a random area and converge on the opposite side, killing everything they touch. This is what you were saving your invulnerability (You were saving it... Right?) for during the first part of Requiem, so you better hope you're far enough from the starting point to use it in time. To top that he gains another 1800 hitpoints (~6%) after the weakend state has ended. 'Lore' Category:Bosses